unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Harobed Village
__TOC__ Map description Harobed Village is a fairly small transitionary level between the Dark Arena and Terraniux Underground. It is the level where you acquire the Flak Cannon. Eventide in Nali territory brings the player to a seemingly peaceful village. However, some of the modest Nali homes are broken down and deserted, and Skaarj patrol the roof of the church. Meanwhile, further down the valley, straddling the cliffs above a lake of contaminated water, a huge, metallic alien carbuncle looms. What lies ahead? Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Monsters Walkthrough The Dark Arena was, by all accounts, a pretty horrific experience. Now, still shaken from the battle with the Titan, you emerge into the evening sunlit peace of the Nali settlement of Harobed Village. But things never stay quiet for long on this planet; and a short way down the canyon, a huge alien structure dominates the natural cliffs. You start in the exit tunnel from the Dark Arena. Following the corridor round, you enter an open field. A canyon leading to a huge alien structure heads off to the right, whilst a small cluster of huts rests on the left. Head for the houses, but first if you need to, collect the Nali Healing Fruit growing beside the doorway. Go to the village gates; there is another Nali Healing Fruit here, plus a Nali Rabbit which hops off towards a hut ahead. Follow it and enter the modest home, killing the Fly that ambushes you as you enter. The fire is lit but no-one is home, so collect the Flashlight from the table then destroy the two barrels and the vase to retrieve Bandages, a Health Pack and an Eightball Gun. Climb the ladder into the loft (it's dark and you'll need to toss a Flare) to collect a Clip and read a diary. Leave the house now. Watch out for the Flies that have appeared outside, then circumnavigate the walls of the house to get two Nali Healing Fruits. Enter the second house, which is in darkness. Kill the Fly here. There is an Automag on the table, and if you climb the broken ladder to the loft you can get Tarydium Shards and a single Flak Shell (Flak Cannon ammo). Leave this house now - kill any more Flies that have appeared - and go round the back to procure another Nali Healing Fruit and another Flak Shell. Return to the centre of the cluster of houses. There is a well here but with no visible way to get inside, so shoot the barrel nearby to collect Tarydium Shards then go into the third house (the one with smoke coming out of the chimney). A Nali inside prays by his fire. Read his diary on the table. Sounds like there's a useful gun around here somewhere... anyway, raid the hut; barrels contain Eightballs and a Flare, and there is a Health Pack by the fire. In the loft is an ASMD Core. Return once more to the great outdoors. Round the back of the third hut is a Nali Healing Fruit. Collect it if you need to, then enter the final hut. The hut is dark and in disrepair; collect the Flare and the Eightballs here then leave the house. When you have visited all of the houses, take a walk up the hill. You will see the abbey mentioned in the Nali's diary ahead, with a wooden gateway providing an access point in the stone wall. Before entering though, head round to the left of the stone wall and up to the cliff at the top of the slope to get two Clips and a Nali Healing Fruit. Return to the gateway. Enter the abbey yard. You should see a Skaarj Warrior patrolling the roof; kill it with the ASMD. Now, go up to the abbey entrance and wait; when another SkaarjWarrior comes out, kill that too. Don't go inside yet though, instead, head for the other end of the building's walls and go through an arch there into a small cemetery. There is a SkaarjWarrior resting here; dispose of him too. Collect what the cemetery has to offer; two Flares, a can of 12 Eightballs, an ASMD Core and several Nali Healing Fruit. Then, go to the far end of the graveyard. Standing at the far end and facing the entrance, you will see that the tombstones are arranged in two lines. The first tombstone on the left has an outset stone on the back with Chizra's face on it. Press it, and the first tomb on the right slides open revealing a staircase down. Take the staircase down and you will emerge in a cave at the bottom. A Slith in a water pool will see you and climb out; kill it. Collect a Flare and Tarydium Shards from this area then walk along the stone ledge (don't bother entering the water). A vase along the way reveals a Flare, and there is a Health Pack where the ledge crosses the water; watch out for the Tentacle on the roof here. As you reach the far end, a Tentacle may snipe from a doorway. Kill it then break vases to find three valuable Nali Fruit Seeds. Collect these and Tarydium Shards from this side of the doorway. Enter the doorway and drop into the water beyond. Follow the tunnel and you will be at the bottom of a well, where there is a box of 50 Bullets, a Super Health Pack and two boxes of 10 Flak Shells. Return to the cave; you will have to fight a SkaarjWarrior that has appeared here. That done, return to the cemetary. Time now to enter the abbey, so go round to the front door. Enter and go down a couple of steps to reach a small hallway where barrels reveal a can of 12 Eightballs. Enter the main abbey room. A Nali Priest prays here before a statue on the altar; before disturbing him, open vases to get a Clip and 2 sets of Bandages. The aisles between the pews reveal a Health Pack and, among dead Nali, a diary Go up to the Nali Priest. He will awake from his prayer and lead you to the back of the abbey, where he opens a secret door, then he will lead you back to the altar and bow at you. Go behind the statue to get an Assault Vest. Then, go through the secret door he opened. Climb some steps and hop across a gap to a balcony above the main abbey room. There is a Clip and 2 Health Packs on this balcony. Then, follow the walkway round past a vase that contains Bandages to a lift in the tower. Ride the lift to the tower loft, where there are two boxes of 10 Flak Shells and an excellent Flak Cannon gun. Grab the gear. You are ready to move on now, so leave the abbey. Watch out as you do so, because you may be attacked by a SkaarjWarrior as you leave. If you do, then kill it. Leave Harobed Village and set off down the canyon. As you descend the canyon towards the huge alien structure, you will pass a Nali Healing Fruit and two Clips near a human corpse. Collect what you need. As you approach a large pool of dirty water beneath the alien installation, you may meet a Manta. You will also be attacked by a SkaarjWarrior - this is a good opportunity to test out your Flak Cannon. Kill the creatures, collect the Nali Healing Fruit from either corner where the land meets the water if you need to, then prepare to cross the bridge. Cross the bridge as far as you can. Watch out for Flies coming out of the water. The bridge is damaged in the middle, so take a dip and use the protruding metal girder to get across to the other end of where the bridge should be. As you step on to dry land, a SkaarjWarrior will come round the corner that you should kill. Kill the Skaarj and (if you want) shoot the explosive Tarydium barrels but don't stand too close. A high-tech entrance to the rock face is here, near a strange unfamiliar humanoid corpse. Ignore the corpse for now, and collect what you need of the Nali Healing Fruit and Eightballs here. Finally, go through the metal doors to exit the level. Quick Level Completion * After getting out of the Dark Arena, take a left and find the door to the Village. * There are some fairly minor items in the village's houses. * If you go to the temple and follow the Nali Priest inside, he will open an important trapdoor for you that leads to the Flak Cannon. * Once you go through a series of simple puzzles and pick up the Flak Cannon, some Skaarj will be convieniently spawned for you to test your new gun out. * Note that all of the above is optional if you want the Flak Cannon. * If you want to just rush straight through, keep going straight after getting out of the Dark Arena. * You will eventually come to a large river filled with Biterfish, Manta, and Devilfish. * Cross the plank bridges found on the river and be careful not to fall in. * After crossing every single bridge, you will come to a mechanical corridor with a Dead Mercenary. * The level ends and then you can progress to Terraniux Underground. Difficulty Differences Tips and tricks Trivia * The beta version of the map combined it with the Dark Arena, as well as having less rooms in both parts. Gallery Let's play Unreal - 09 - Harbored Village (HD 1080p60) (10) Harobed village - Unreal HarobedVillage-BU-1.jpg HarobedVillage-BU-2.jpg HarobedVillage-BU-3.jpg !Unreal-HarobedVillage.jpg External links and references * * * See also